Future Scar
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: On the day of the eclipse,which came early,associates with the jewel of four souls.Five year's later had passed the group....Finally they defeated Naraku,and completed their journey. Or did they?
1. Two Worlds,Neither Mine

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I'm known for doing two stories at once, so here's another new story from yours truly! Also,

Title: Future Scar

Chapter One: Two World-Neither Mine

--

Last Thursday- April 4-a teacher (Mrs. Michelle Rosemary) was killed. I'm Kagome Higurashi-the school's newspaper researcher-and I have comments from the students, teachers, and staff:

"I knew Mrs. Rosemary for some years, and this news was a major shocker to me. I just have one question: what has come of our world?"

-Principal Edith

"I knew Mrs. Rosemary was such a good teacher! I can't believe some freak would do such a thing! What's happening to this world!? What's wrong with it!?"

-(student) Cassic Sull.

"I don't really know who Mrs. Rosemary was. I heard kinds didn't like her. By the way I heard she acted, she deserved it."

-(student) Joro Hanui.

"I'm not even going to comment on this, Kagome. I mean come on! Have you seen how she acted!"

(student) Mizu Haki.

As you can see, everyone had their own opinion. I, personally, think no person should die. Even if they didn't seem nice or perfect to you. Even the person that killed Mrs. Rosemary doesn't deserve to die. The person obviously had some type of problem.

No one deserves to die. So please think before you do. It will result in what your destiny will be.

-Kagome Higurashi

--

_Destiny is something that almost means future, but not exactly. Fate is like a queen…she allows and denies certain thing's to happen. Almost like mother nature. Like she decides the weather._

_ What, indeed, has happened to our world? What IS wrong with it? Whose the queen that will heal it?_

_- Kagome Figurate (dedicated Mrs. Michelle Rosemary)_

--

"You did a great job dear." smiled Mrs. Higurashi, sadly, helping her pack her stuff.

Kagome smiled softly, "Wasn't nothing big. I was just helping the school out a bit. I better head back before Inuyasha goes insane."

"Okay, be careful." she called as Kagome left the house, once she was gone, Mrs. Higurashi leaned against the wall-tears burning her eyes.

The day seemed to be gray. The skies were pure gray for a week now. Since she had returned to her home, she had began to worry maybe something happened to the others. Now she'd find out.

**Feudal Era**

Kagome climbed up the ladder from inside the well, then grabbed her bike. The sky was also gray; she was REALLY worried now. She threw her bag in the basket, then began running with the bike.

Jumping on it when she was in full speed. They'd been searching for the jewel for five years and she's twenty now. Out of school; barely graduating. She also barely goes to the modern time. She huffed, knowing the fact it hurt her family.

She was also scared. Her grandfather died a month ago, her mother told her when she came back. Finally came back, she had said. She felt no sadness. How could she not feel anything for her grandfather, whom she's known all her life.

"You're losing your past of ever being born in the modern time." came a faint voice in her head.

When that voice came, she passed the hut. Once back to reality, she skid to the side. Bringing up dirt. Kagome jumped off her bike, and ran inside the hut. Everyone looked at her; Sango was just getting through bandaging Inuyasha she asked,

"What happened?"

"It's about damn time you got here." grumbled Inuyasha, putting on his shirt.

Sango asked, "You were suppose to be back two days ago?"

"We had to stop Inuyasha from going to get you." exclaimed Shippo, getting a glare from Inuyasha.

Kagome dropped her heavy bag, and sat down-looking a bit guilty,

"There was little incident."

"What happened?" they all asked in unison.

She sighed, "My grandfather died a month before I came back."

"I'm sorry Kagome." gaped Sango.

Kagome shook her head, "It's okay…it's just…everything's sort of awkward."

"Why do you say that?" asked Miroku, examining his hand; the one with the wind tunnel was bandaged up.

She sighed, "I haven't been in the modern time in awhile. I wasn't exactly sad like my mother or brother. I think my mom's angry at me, even though it doesn't SEEM like it."

"I'm sure she understood Kagome." reassured Sango, looking at the others than back at her.

Kagome asked, "What happened here?"

"Just a encounter with Naraku." answered Sango. "Kaede's in the village, helping the villagers. Naraku has gotten stronger."

She apologized, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

"We have to complete the jewel before the eclipse." grunted Inuyasha, trying to get right to the point.

Kagome looked confused, "The eclipse? How is that possible? The eclipse isn't suppose to happen for another nine years."

"Kaede said something was wrong." spoke the twelve year old Shippo, modern age actually. "She said something bad was going to-

Inuyasha snorted loudly, "Keh! Why are you worrying about what that old prone said? She's gone insane!"

"Inuyasha," started Kagome, glaring, "sit boy."

He flew forward, his face connecting with the hard wooden floor. Kagome nodded for Shippo to continue. He continued,

"Something bad was going to happen to the jewel, maybe it has to do with the time travel you and Inuyasha have done."

"I doubt it." disagreed Miroku. "It just may be the bond between Kagome, The Jewel of Four Souls, and the Priestess Midoriko."

Sango nodded, "Yeah…I agree with Miroku."

"Theres no bond between that ancient woman and Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha, glaring daggers at Kagome for sitting him.

She rolled her eyes, "So when 'is' the eclipse?"

"the day after tomorrow." replied Sango.

Her eyes widened, "WELL that's not much time to figure out what's happening!"

"Kagome the jewel shard!" exclaimed Shippo.

Kagome pulled out the chunk of the jewel from under her shirt-it was a necklace-and gasped. It's light was dim. She whispered,

"What's happening?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a worried-almost horrified-face. He had a bad feeling-that in time-he and Kagome would be ripped apart on the day of the eclipse. He had to-which he'd been planning since year two-tell her how he felt, and fast.

**Later That Night**

"Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, shaking her-trying not to wake the others.

She groaned, opening one eye, "What is it Inuyasha?"

"I need to talk to you." he replied; anxious to get this done with.

Kagome opened both eyes, looking at him as if he'd gone insane,

"Can't we talk in the morning? It's wa-

"Would you stop babbling and come on." retorted Inuyasha, taking her hand and pulling her up and taking her out and into the forest.

Kagome followed tiredly, but whined, "Inuyasha, where are you -yawn- taking me?"

"I need to talk to you." he replied, squeezing her hand.

She sounded concerned-and scared-when they arrived at the well,

"What's going on?"

She sat beside him, both their backs to the well. He repeated,

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Are you okay?" she asked, worry pure on her face and voice.

Inuyasha looked around nervously, "Uh….-

"You can tell me." smiled Kagome.

He sighed looking at her then away, "I sort of have a bad feeling-

"That something horrible will happen?" interrupted Kagome. "I thought you weren't worried about anything happening."

He crossed his arms over his chest,

"Whatever."

Kagome thought,

"_Why is he so nervous? Is there something really important he has to tell me…Is he afraid that we'll get separated/ I have to tell him my feelings…now."_

"Inuyasha," started Kagome, nervously, "I don't know how to say this…."

He snorted, "You aren't the only one."

"Well, since the time I met you at the sacred tree; got to know you better…" she paused, looking at the cloudy sky, no stars in sight. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and just let herself say it. "since hen I've been…in love with you."

Her face was on fire by now. She dared a look at him, his face was soft. His eyes seemed to have a sparkle int hem; which was REALLY weird. Inuyasha just smirked. That smirk she loved so much. Kagome looked fully at him now,

"I-

Before she could finish her sentence, her rushed in and pecked her on the lips. Kagome was stunned into silence and shock; once again he smirked. Inuyasha captured her lips. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Both their hearts seemed to be pounding.

When he knew Kagome was about out of air, he pulled away. Inuyasha pushed her bangs from her pale face and finally replied,

"I love you too."

Kagome was so happy, "Really?"

"Duh, I just said I-OOF!"

Kagome hugged him, making him fall back onto the soft grass. Kagome on top of him. He smiled and hugged her back. His smile faded when he smelt tears,

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy." sniffed Kagome, her words muffled when she buried her face into his chest.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Kagome…you'll never change."

She laughed at that, and hugged him. They laid there, neither uncomfortable with the position or silence. Kagome soon fell asleep, and also-which is a shocker-did Inuyasha.

**Kagome's Dream**

"Kagome, you have to heal the wound or it will lead to total destruction." came a feminine voice.

Kagome was in a dark room or cave, "What? Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"Your fifty day prophecy will begin the day after tomorrow. You can stop it now! Just heal the wound!" she spoke urgently.

Kagome blinked, "What are you talking about? What's happening?"

"I've come to you in your dream to warn you." replied the woman, which now faded into echo.

Before Kagome could reply a vision took over her sight. She was looking at a sky. It was nightfall. The moon was disappearing. Kagome felt weak, what's happening. Her neck felt like it was on fire.

Kagome touched her neck to feel something warm. It was blood. The jewel was in her other hand. It was dim more and more. It flashed showing a beautiful face, Priestess Midoriko's face.

The feminine voice came again, this time she knew it was the famous priestess,

"Do not fear the symbol you now bare. It means Phoenix for-

"Kagome!" came a male voice; it was Inuyasha.

Priestess Midoriko spoke, "You have to hurry and heal the wound!"

Before Kagome could speak, she woke. Her eyes slowly opened. Kagome's eyes met the moon's bright glow. Something stung her neck. Inuyasha spoke again, concern edged into his voice,

"Kagome!"

She sat up and touched her neck. When she looked at her hand, blood coated it completely. She looked at Inuyasha,

"Something's wrong."

"What happened to your neck?" he asked, pulling her into his lap.

She replied, "This is getting confusing I had a dream, Midoriko was telling me about a wound. That I had to heal it. Is it this? What does it look like?"

"Uh a whing, I guess, but do you know why or how you got it?" asked Inuyasha.

The jewel sparked red when a drop of Kagome's blood fell onto it. Neither noticed. A voice shouted in Kagome's head,

"Fool! Stop wasting time and tell the hanyou to heal the wound!"

Inuyasha was already tending to doing that. Until the jewel turned bright red. Kagome's bloody neck turned bright orange like. She squeaked in pain. Inuyasha shouted,

"Ka…Kagome! What's wrong!"

"It hurts!" gasped Kagome, the pain taking her breath.

She hugged onto him, trying to not pass out. The moon seemed to dim. In the blink of an eye, the pain and the red light was gone. She panted, swaet dripping from underneath her bangs.

Inuyasha asked, "Are you okay!"

"I have a bad feeling that wasn't the end of the pain." sighed Kagmoe, pulling away.

He ran his hand from Kagome's neck to her hand,

"It isn't just on your neck now."

She stood,

"We need to find a river or something."

Without say, he picked her up and took off. Soon arriving at one. She knelt at the clear river and looked inside. A beautiful bird was started from the nape of her neck, to the side and a black bold line went down her arm. Around her middle finger.

Where now rested an onyx ring. The jewel was black, a tint of red swerved inside. The design around the ring was beautiful. There was a falcon one side and a eagle on the other. They were colored beautifully, unlike her little tattoo. It was also beautiful on her pale skin. Her skin was as pale as the moon.

Kagome's hair now had a blood red tint to it.(A/N: Not really visible until she's in the sunlight.)

Her eyes were now a more aqua blue, around the pupil was red, like someone professionally splat some paint around it. She gaped at her amazingly beautiful face, not one flaw,

"What happened?"

Kagome tried to wash the tattoo off, it didn't. She tried to take the ring off, it wouldn't. Midoriko's voice came, it sighed,

"You're to late…."

Kagome swallowed loudly then looked at Inuyasha, whom looked at her with shocked eyes. She bit her lip then said,

"Inuyasha…something's wrong."

**Please Review! Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Day BEFORE Tomorrow

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Future Scar

Chapter Two: Day BEFORE Tomorrow

--

Inuyasha just continued to stare at Kagome, his mouth hanging open. She noticed the sky had brightened they'd been in the forest that long. She stood,

"What's happening to me?"

"Uh…I don't know. We better go see Kaede." replied Inuyasha, snapping back to reality.

**Hut**

"Ye indeed look different." spoke Kaede, almost finish with breakfast.

Kagome still tried to scrub the-assumingly permanent- tattoo off,

"Why is this happening?"

"It may have something to do with the jewel and the eclipse, maybe even history before our time. Perhaps even ye time." replied Kaede.

Priestess Midoriko's voice came, "She is right. Your father has my blood. I was partly his mother, now his full."

"My father?" blinked Kagome.

She asked, "What about your father?"

"I keep hearing this voice in my head. I think its Priestess Midoriko. She's the one that was telling me to heal the wound. Also something about the fifty day prophecy." explained Kagome. "She told me she was my father's half mother-if that's possible-and now his full."

Kaede was stunned, "Priestess Midoriko? The fifty day prophecy?"

"Do you know of them Lady Kaede?" asked Miroku.

The elder woman nodded, "I do…this is what Priestess Midoriko also went through while making the Jewel of Four Souls.

"She wasn't able to heal the wound. Priestess Midoriko was given a symbol upon her forehead. When she failed to heal the 'scar' she as plunged into a decided fate. Which resulted to her death."

"Death?" repeated Kagome, paling -if possible-

Sango asked, "Well what does Kagome have to do?"

"I do not have all the facts, this is beyond my knowledge." replied Kaede.

Inuyasha growled, "Some help you are."

"Kagome." said Midoriko, warning in her voice.

Kagome's head whipped toward the hut door. A man in a bamboo suit in the trees. She shouted toward the others,

"Guys! Naraku!"

"Where?" yelled Inuyasha, yanking out his sword, literally almost cutting Shippo's head off.

Naraku's head turned toward Kagome and eh smirked, Inside Kagome's head, Midoriko growled. Inhumanly. Everyone was looking at Kagome. Right there she realized she'd been growling.

Midoriko spoke,

"Your father was never killed in an accident Kagome. All lies. Truth be told…he's still alive."

Kagome's face was now fully bleached of color; before they knew it, a tentacle had been sent crashing the hut. She acted quickly; blue light protected them all. Her miko powers had grown over time.

The jewel dimmed and Kagome shouted,

"I can't hold it!"

Inuyasha dived toward Kagome, smashing her to his chest. Shards of wood fell on them. Kagome screamed into his chest. Her symbol throbbed on her neck, making her heart race.

There was a chuckle above the wood. Naraku. Kagome asked,

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer. She felt something warm coat her shirt. She leaned back, he was unconscious. A sharp piece of wood stuck out his side.

Tears sprung to her eyes. Something held back the scream she wanted to let out. Instead, she took the wood from him carefully, and then caught him when he fell forward. She had to use all the strength she had to knock some of the wood out the way. Once she did, she laid him down.

Kagome called,

"Sango! Miroku! Where are you? Shippo? Kirara?"

"Kagome." called Shippo, he sounded wounded.

She clawed at the wood, finally finding him, under a huge log. Kagome-with amazing strength-pulled it off. Her symbol throbbed. Kagome pulled Shippo into her arms,

"Where are you hurt Shippo?"

"I hurt my wrist." he answered, wincing when he tried to move it.

Kagome felt an instinct come over her and she kissed his wrist. Slowly, the pain seeped away. Shippo blinked in amazement,

"How did you do that Kagome?"

"I…I don't know." she blinked, shocked.

Miroku's voice came, "Kagome…me, Sango, and Kirara are fine."

"Okay, can you get out?" she asked, looking back at Inuyasha, he was waking up.

They called a no, and she huffed. Kagome pressed her back onto the sharp broken pieces of wood. Her hands glowed a blue color, it was weak though. Kagome fell to her knees,

"What happened to me powers?"

"_Say Multiply."_

"Multiply?" questioned Kagome at Midoriko's voice.

The wood around them began to glow a strong white light. All of it immediately turned to ashes. Kagome could see everyone now. Shippo sneezed. A deep voice chuckled,

"You've grown…wench."

A slimy green tentacle wrapped around Kagome's throat, picking her off the ground. Inuyasha's eyes shot open, and he sat up, wincing,

"Ka…Kagome!"

"Get your hands off me Naraku!" growled Kagome, trying to pry the things off her, Midoriko's growl matched hers perfectly.

Inuyasha stood, "Naraku! Get your hands off her!"

"I won't allow her strength to defeat me." he growled.

Inuyasha tried to stand, to no avail. None of the others could either. Shippo wasn't strong enough to save her. His eyes clouded with tears. Kagome's eyes flashes, but squeaked when her symbol began to throb again.

Naraku let out an ear-shattering scream. He dropped Kagome, trying to cut the tentacle he held her with off. It was too late. He seemed to fade. When you could no longer see him, the wind carried dust around. He was gone.

Miroku called,

"My wind tunnel has disappeared!"

"It's over?" gaped Sango, shock on her face.

Kagome, clenching her neck, ran over to Inuyasha. She knelt in front of him, and hugged him close.

"Are you alright?" she asked, careful not to hurt him further.

He replied, "I'll be fine. Just a scar."

She let out a sigh of relief. Kaede's voice came,

"What has happened?"

Everyone looked at her, then at each other. Who could possibly explain this?"

**Noon**

Sunset was soon to come, and the next day would be dreadful. The next nightfall would be the eclipse. Kagome hugged everyone, saying if anything happened…she loved and would remember them all. This scared everyone.

Including Inuyasha. He took her hand and went into the forest. When they stopped at the river they had been at before, he pulled her into a hug. Kagome relaxed in his arms, smiling, as she knew he was taking in her scent. He whispered into her ear,

"I love you Kagome. No matter what happens, I'll always love you and always remember you."

"Ditto." smiled Kagome, shivering when she felt him kiss her neck.

He started, "Kagome?"

"Hm?" she asked, loving the feeling of the dusk breeze on them both, their scents mending together giving off an unbelievably perfect fragrant.

Inuyasha asked, "Will you be my mate?"

She opened her eyes, wide. Kagome pulled away and looked into his eyes,

"Inuyasha…are you serious?"

"Yes," he nodded, stepping closer to her. "Neither one of us can see the future, so neither of us will know what will happen tomorrow. I want to show you how much I love you, so that if the world ends tomorrow…."

Tears stung her eyes and she nodded, "Yes…I will be your mate."

He lowered his face towards hers, hands on her waist. Just before they kissed, Kagome asked, tears shining her eyes,

"You promise you'll always remember me? Always love me? No matter what?"

"I promise Kagome." he smiled, kissing her on the forehead before capturing her lips into a gentle, sweet kiss.

That night, they expressed each other's feelings.

**Next Day**

The next day, Inuyasha woke before Kagome, her still in his arms. Her black hair spilled across his red kimono top. The wound that once bared Inuyasha's side was a mere scar. Nothing important. Something about a scar seemed to set signals off in him.

He shook his head, and looked down at Kagome. Her face was peaceful, happy. Inuyasha pushed the bangs from her face, also brushing his hand past the mark on her left shoulder. She stirred. Her eyes slowly opened, and once fully opened they met Inuyasha's golden ones.

Kagome smiled up at him,

"Good morning."

He smirked, "We better get back to the village."

"I want to stay here." protested Kagome; finally remember what day this was.

Inuyasha acted as though he didn't hear her and stood. They both were dressed and headed for the village.

**Village**

"So today is the day?" muttered Kagome, poking at the stew Kaede made with her spoon.

Sango smiled nervously, "I'm sure nothing bad will happen Kagome."

"Inuyasha," started Miroku, curiosity written on his face, "do you still plan to make a wish upon the jewel?"

He shrugged, "If we live past the eclipse, I'll figure something out."

Kagome looked out the hut door to see the gray sky, the sun dim in its usual place. Everything seemed to be dim now. Kaede finally spoke,

"What happens on the day of the eclipse, I'm sure, will not be pleasant."

"Can you guys please just stop!" yelled Kagome, glaring at everyone. "I'm sick of hearing about the eclipse, would you just drop it!"

The hut was silent. No one looked at one another. Kagome let out a quiet huff, smacking her bangs out her eyes. From that point of the day, time seemed to speed up. Kagome heard nothing from the familiar voice in her head, no warning at all.

For the rest of the day, everyone relived the past they all had together. From the time they met, to every battle and scar. They were happy for the time being, that was until the sky began to dim. All smiles faded like that sky. Kagome stood, and took Inuyasha's hand.

She looked back at him,

"Let's watch."

She gave a weak smile to all her friends. Everyone stood and walked outside. All villagers stopped whatever they were doing to come outside, and watch. Waiting with anxiety. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha when she felt him wrap his arm around her, he smiled.

She returned the smiled then looked at the sky. Time passed, eventually it was dark. The moon began to show. Kagome winced when she felt the symbol on her neck began to throb like mad. Inuyasha held onto Kagome protectively.

Something black began to cover the moon. It was just as round as the moon itself. The jewel, around Kagome's neck, turned white. Completely white. The ring around her finger turned completely red.

Inuyasha began saying her name. Kagome looked around the area. Everyone looked like statue, as though they'd been frozen in time. The last thing she looked at was Inuyasha. His eyes were full of horror.

Then the jewel blinded her vision. Kagome couldn't take the pain in her neck, and fainted. The last thing slipping past her lips was,

"Inuyasha…."


	3. Confusion With The Prophecy

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Future Scar

Chapter Three: Confusion With The Prophecy

--

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a bed. For some reason, her head was pounding, and a bad taste was in her mouth. She also heard screaming outside the room. Kagome sat up, and looked around. Where was she?

It looked like she was in an apartment. Kagome looked at herself; still in the same clothing she was in when that bright light took over her. Kagome jumped up,

"Where am I? Where's everyone?"

She kicked the prickly covers off of her, and sprinted towards the door of the room. Kagome slowly opened the door and walked out. She nearly flew down the stairs, pushing through the fighting-drunk-couple. Kagome busted out into the dawn light, an icy cold wind smacking her in the face. Where was she?

"_You're in for a lot."_ came a familiar voice.

Kagome growled, and thought, "_You've got a lot of explaining to do __**Priestess Midoiko.**_"

"_Aye."_ she replied, and then went on. _"As you can see, you're NOT in the feudal era, and you're NOT with your modern time family. All this could have been prevented if you had listened to me. Now you must find the jewel. Fast. You have forty-nine more days left."_

Tears burned Kagome eyes, touching the mate mark on her neck,

"_Where's Inuyasha?_"

"_I wish this didn't have to happen to you; you're so young. You've barely just started a life._" she whispered, her voice full of remembrance and sadness.

Kagome ignored her, and took off down the street.

**Shrine**

Kagome ran up the stairs, pausing to breathe. She ran to the door, and knocked loudly. The door opened to reveal Kagome's mother. She asked,

"May I help you?"

"What…." started Kagome, confusion on her face, then it hit her. "You don't know me do you?"

Mrs. Higurashi slowly shook her head, "No, sorry dear. You look a little familiar but it's blurry. Is there something I can help you with? You look horrible, come in."

Kagome banished the tears threatening to fall as she walking inside. She gasped when she saw most of the house valuables were packed up in brown boxes. She asked,

"You're moving?"

"Yes, me and my son, Souta are. My father just died. It's really hard right now." she answered, closing a box she must've recently been acknowledging. "So, would you like to tell me where you got those bruises?"

Bruises? Kagome turned to the left, where she knew a mirror was at on the wall, and gasped. There on her cheek was a cut. Dried blood was on her cheek and went down to her chin. She stuttered,

"I fell."

"Hm." was all she said at first. "Let me clean those for you."

Those? Kagome looked down at herself. Black and blue bruises were on her arm. Cuts were on her wrist, gashes further up. Mrs. Higurashi bandaged Kagome's arm completely, and put a band-aid on her cheek. All clean.

She asked,

"So…where do you live?"

"A few miles from here." she answered, remembering the apartment.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Parents?"

Kagome just looked at her, not sure what to say. She smiled weakly,

"I understand. I'll make a deal with you. Even though you're a stranger to me, a motherly instinct has conquered me I'm afraid. I'll pay for rent, for the shrine, for a year and a half. You can live here. I'll handle anything else. Make sure you write so I know how you're doing."

"Thank you." smiled Kagome, her bottom lip trembling.

Kagome felt an unbearable pressure come over her as her mother left the room. When she looked in the mirror, her symbol was no longer there. She felt it throbbing all the sudden, not only that now, the mark-from Inuyasha-on her shoulder throbbed as well. He was longing for her, but…where was he? Where was she? Kagome, for the first time in a couple of hours, felt terrified.

**Nightfall**

"Here are the keys, and everything. I hope your life will be much better than it was." smiled Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you, a lot."

She closed the door when her and Souta left. Gone. Never see again. Tears fell from her eyes. Kagome fell to the floor,

"Why is this happening to me! What did I do to deserve this!"

Rage, after sorrow, took over her. She swung her arm at a stand beside her, the vase smashed when her hand connected with it. Blood coated her bandages. She didn't care; she just wanted to get out of this. Kagome wanted to be in Inuyasha's arms again.

As crazy as this sounds, Kagome began laughing bitterly.

"_So it begins."_ said Midoriko. "_Kagome, I need you to listen to me. If you don't do this correctly, you'll die and never get to see your love again. Much as I."_

Kagome rolled onto her back, "Why are you doing this Midoriko? Why couldn't you just raise Kikyo from the dead…once more….-"

"No more foolish talk." came a voice, more life filled.

Kagome slowly looked to the left, and there stood the beautiful warrior-Priestess Midoriko. The mark still in the middle of her head. She took Kagome's hand gently, and pulled her to her feet,

"Not a very pure thing to say."

"I'm not feeling very pure right now." sighed Kagome, not feeling like asking her a bunch of question; she felt depressed and wanted to sulk.

She looked Kagome up and down, "Enough of this. Clothing are waiting for you upstairs. I want you to take a bath, and get dressed. I, indeed, have a lot to explain."

Kagome nodded, bowed respectfully to Midoriko and left. Midoriko smoothed back her long jet black hair; her indigo eyes flashed with years of knowledge and knowing. She looked at the smooth dark purple jewel around her neck. It flashed a red color and she sighed,

"She does have a lot to learn, I know."

Midoriko heard the bath water filling Kagome's tub upstairs, and looked at the clock on the wall. 10:53P.M. she sighed before fading into nothing.

**Eleven-Fifteen**

"Midoriko?" called Kagome. "Priestess Midoriko?"

The second time she called for her, she appeared in the kitchen. Kagome walked up to Midoriko and hopped up onto the counter. Wet hair fell down Kagome's white tank top. She wore fading blue jeans with ankle socks. She looked at Midoriko, waiting.

She sat in a wooden chair, wearing a beautiful purple kimono. Sakura flowers decorated the silk. Any mortal would envy her. She spoke,

"Shall I start to explain?"

"Yes." nodded Kagome, pulling her knees to her chest to rest her chin upon it.

Midoriko took in a deep breath, "You were chosen, at birth, to be the neck to guard the jewel."

"If Naraku hadn't wished onto the jewel," started Kagome, "it would have been Kikyo, right?"

She shook her head, "Either way, the jewel would have found its way to you. Inuyasha and Kikyo, sadly, were destined to be ripped apart."

Kagome didn't say anything. Midoriko began talking once again,

"When your brother was born, your father had to come to the Feudal Era…to stop the madness. When he arrived, it was too late. The jewel had already ripped my heart and soul out. My power betrayed me, just as it did you when Naraku had attacked.

"Your father knew his job was to stay in the Feudal Era, to keep up the barrier before the day came. The day of the eclipse. So he ordered a shape-shifter with the future, to go to the modern time, and create an accident. Resulting in you and your family thinking he was dead."

"Wasn't it also his job to stay with us?" asked Kagome, not sourly but just full of wonder and confusion.

Midoriko smiled, "Aye, he looked over you, and loved you greatly. As well as your grandfather, mother, and brother."

"I understand." nodded Kagome.

She continued, "The fifty-day prophecy begun the day you woke in that apartment."

"Speaking of…what happened? Why did everyone look like that?" asked Kagome.

Midoriko answered, "It was the prophecy, Kagome. Everyone that you loved couldn't stop the change. If all were looking at the eclipse, they were frozen into place."

"But," started Kagome, "Inuyasha wasn't looking at the eclipse. He was looking at me."

She smiled, "Yes, he still couldn't escape the light though. He's here somewhere, but…he won't remember you. He isn't half demon in this world.

"What?" gaped Kagome. "B.but…."

She looked at Kagome pained, "He's still your mate, and the jewel will not allow you to have any type of companionship. Only with I may help you. I'll do the best I can. I refuse to let you perish in the same fate I did. The jewel promised me the peace of my son, and it betrayed me. Just as it betrayed the secrets of fate."

"Secrets of fate?" repeated Kagome.

She nodded, "The ordeal with Inuyasha and Kikyo. This was caused all because of the jewel. The jewel did not give what Naraku asked for, and he seeked power if not love."

"So Naraku only wanted love?" asked Kagome, thinking back on all she learned. "Love from Kikyo!"

Midoriko nodded, "Aye. Instead of giving him love, it gave him power. He wasn't exactly specific with the jewel, and it granted the nearest meaning he had given."

"Wait that thing about your son. What happened to you?" asked Kagome, looking into Midoriko's sorrowful eyes.

She smiled weakly, "That's another story for another time."

Kagome nodded, not about to argue with her. Midoriko gave her a grateful nod and spoke,

"The first thing we must do is find Inuyasha. The modern Inuyasha. You must take the jewel from him, he has it."

"Why does he have it in the first place?" asked Kagome, bewildered.

She smiled amused, "Glad you asked. When the pain knocked you out, the jewel went to the closet person the owner of the jewel knew. It was given to Inuyasha. During that time, you were passing through a portal. That led you to a world…a world where no one knows you. Where you're alone."

"How am I supposed to find Inuyasha? How am I supposed to get the jewel from him?" asked Kagome.

Midoriko stood, "Tomorrow, you will search for your mate. He will sense something strange feeling within him, a feeling that he knows you. A feeling of the need to protect you. Each time you pass through the portal, your pain will increase. Though something special within you will calm that pain."

"What's that special thing?" asked Kagome.

She smiled, "That, Kagome, you must figure out yourself. Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it," smiled Kagome, "I am. I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

Midoriko nodded, "It was unexpected to one so young. I want you to eat, and make your way to bed. You'll need as much energy you can get. You'll need it."

"Thanks a lot." sighed Kagome, looking out the window where it was dark. "This is going to be hard."

Midoriko smiled, "Yes, hard and depressing, yet easier. You'll have it easier because I and your father will help you every step of the way."

"My father?" blinked Kagome, shock on her face.

She repeated her line, "Another story for another time."

"Thanks a lot." repeated Kagome.

**Please Review!**


	4. Midnight Meeting and The Search

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Future Scar

Chapter Four: Midnight Meeting and The Search

--

Inuyasha blinked awake. The night sky shined over him. It's breeze made him feel soothed as his head throbbed as though he'd been hit with a rock. He sat up and looked around. People stood around, but they weren't moving.

He caught sight of Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. Still looking at the sky. Inuyasha made his way over, waving his hand in their face. They didn't flinch away, smack his hand, or anything. A memory hit him and he scanned the area fast. Kagome was nowhere in sight.

On the ground sat the sacred jewel. He glared at the dim jewel before once again looking around. Inuyasha called,

"Kagome!"

"She isn't here." came a deep voice.

Inuyasha whipped around to come face-to-face with none other than his half brother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled,

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to help." came a girl's voice, out from behind Sesshomaru came Rin.

Whom was a year older than Shippo. Rin was thirteen. Her hair was a longer jet black color, and her eyes a more hazel than dark brown. Strangely, she looked so much like Kagome. It baffled Inuyasha for a while, but he quickly snapped out of it when he heard Sesshomaru snort. He grimaced,

"I don't need your help."

"Fine with me." retorted Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled, "If you do this alone, how else will you get to Kagome?"

"I'll manage." he snapped, turning toward the jewel.

He looked over at the jewel, stomped over to it, then looked back at Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru looked like he knew what was to happen, as did Rin. A familiar smile on her face. His heart ached for his mate, and he snatched up the jewel.

Inuyasha gasped when something electric shot through him, then everything went black.

**Hour Later**

"Damn," cursed Inuyasha, "what the hell was that?"

He opened his eyes, blinked rapidly. Inuyasha finally opened his eye, a familiar scent filled his nose. He sat up fast, and looked around. He was in Kagome's room. Inuyasha snapped his head toward the bed to see Kagome fast asleep.

Inuyasha rushed over to her,

"Kagome-

"Do not wake her." came a gentle, feminine voice. "If you wake her, and she see's you. It'll make this battle a lot worse."

He looked at Midoriko, "I…-

"I understand you've missed her dearly," smiled Midoriko, understanding in her voice, "but she needs all the strength she can get. You may enter her dreams, all you have to do is hold her close to you. It'll almost seem real. Encourage her; tell her you'll be with her ever step of the way.

"The jewel has now fallen into the hands of your human self, here. She must receive it from the human, and purify it with her newly found power."

Inuyasha nodded, sliding under the covers with Kagome, and hugging her to him. Not really listening to Midoriko anymore. She smiled and left, giving them some privacy. Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly to him and whispered into her ear,

"Kagome, I'm here."

**Kagome's 'Dream'**

She stood in a dark cave, knees to her chest, looking out the cave. Rain feel eerily and sadly. Tears burned her own eyes. Kagome was all alone, she kept feeling pain surge through her the more she thought of her loneliness. A faint voice whispered along with the wind,

"_Kagome, I'm here."_

At first she ignored it, hugging her knees tightly. It came again,

"_Do you hear me Kagome?"_

Her eyes widened, the gray sky seeming to let up a little. Banishing the shadows within the trees. Kagome shot up when she saw red coming toward her,

"I. Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" came his voice once again, this time walking into the clearing.

Kagome's face lit up, "Inuyasha!"

She ran towards him, nearly tackling him to the ground. Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him, resting his head on hers. Taking in her familiar scent. Everything was so confusing but at least he could see Kagome…in her dreams, and make sure she was okay. He heard a sob escape her lips.

Inuyasha looked down at her,

"Kagome?"

"I missed you so much!"

He tightened his hold on her, "I missed you too."

They stood there, hugging each other as the cool wind blew. Finally, Kagome spoke,

"Please tell me this isn't a dream Inuyasha."

"It's a dream, but I'm really here." he replied, pulling back slightly.

She blinked up at him, "How did you…."

"Midoriko." he smiled.

Kagome sighed, "Right…Midoriko. Why can't you stay with me; in real life."

"She said I couldn't," he started, "because it'll make you weaker. I want you to get through this Kagome."

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes, "I can't do this alone."

"You're not doing this alone." Inuyasha replied, his hand caressing her cheek. "You've got Midoriko. That's good enough, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded, feeling determined to get this over with so she could be with him. Inuyasha whispered into her ear,

"I know you can do this, Kagome."

She could do this. Kagome knew she could, and she would! Her fist clenched into a fist and she nodded firmly. Inuyasha made eye level between them, a smirk on his face.

"_Your time is up, Inuyasha."_ came Midoriko's voice.

With that said he leaned closer to Kagome's face and captured her lips into an passionate kiss. Things began to waver, and get blurry. They slowly pulled away, looking into each others eyes. Kagome had tears, Inuyasha smiled and whispered,

"Be strong Kagome…I'll be with you every step of the way. I love you…Kagome."

"I love you too." smiled Kagome, no longer feeling lonely.

**Reality**

"Tonight," started Inuyasha, standing from the bed, "I return?"

Midoriko nodded, "Aye."

"Watch her." whispered Inuyasha, kneeling down toward Kagome. "She won't be easy to get through too."

Inuyasha pecked Kagome on the lips, then jumped onto the window sill. Midoriko nodded,

"I shall, and ye must obey Sesshomaru. For I and Kagome aren't the only ones having to work to survive."

"What?" blinked Inuyasha, glancing at Kagome as she began to stir.

She gestured for him to leave, "Ye brother will explain."

He nodded, looked at Kagome then Midoriko. She nodded and Inuyasha gave a grateful smile. Then jumped out the window. Kagome stretched like an awakening cat, a peaceful smile on her face.

Midoriko stood at the door, looking as though she just arrived. Kagome sat up and yawned,

"Good morning."

She smiled as a reply. Kagome asked,

"So…what do we do first?"

"Breakfast of course." she replied.

Kagome stood, "I'll be out in a moment."

"Aye."

Kagome halted her, "Er…Midoriko, why is the window open?"

Midoriko wasn't known for lying to anyone. Instead of explaining herself, she continued to walk. Kagome simply shrugged and went off to take a long shower. She had a feeling this was going to be the hardest forty-eight days of her life.

**Eleven-thirty**

"What we'll do first is focus on your chakra." smiled Midoriko. "It helps with your emotions, that'll start-very soon-to go hectic."

Kagome blinked stupidly, "Why would they start to go hectic?"

"That you must figure out yourself." she smiled.

Kagome asked, "Okay, um, doesn't this chakra substance have to do with yoga and what not?"

"Aye. Now that you've eaten, follow me."

Without question, Kagome followed.

**Grass Plain**

Kagome had no idea this place had existed or how Midoriko knew of it. The grass blew peacefully in the cool wind. Midoriko instructed Kagome to lay in the grass.

"I want you to close your eyes, and see nothing but the darkness beneath your lids. Relax. Think of nothing troubling."

Kagome closed her eyes, relaxed her stiff muscles, and thought of nothing. Nothing but the scene she had seen. The scene of the flowers blowing in the wind. Midoriko's voice came in a whisper, almost sounding like it was in her head,

"I want you to breath in and out. Keep your hand here. Continue to do so until I tell you to stop."

Kagome kept her hand on her stomach and breath in and out. Slowly. She felt like she was floating on a cool blanket. Up in the clouds. She could to this all day.

**All Day**

"Midoriko? May I stop now?" asked Kagome, still breathing, but the whole relax-thing vanished an hour ago when she heard nothing but complete silence.

After another thirty minutes, "Find the human Inuyasha. Tonight. Only return when you've found him."

"But-

Kagome sat up quickly, and looked around. There was nothing. No one was there. Nothing but darkness. It was nightfall. A whole day wasted. Kagome stood, shaking the numbness from her legs and arms.

She made her way out the clearing, onto the sidewalk of Tokyo. Kagome thought,

"_I thought Midoriko was supposed to be helping me? How would I know how to find the human Inuyasha? I would know how to find the hanyou Inuyasha-wait…I wonder…."_

She looks around. Only seeing Tokyo lights and tall buildings. Kagome took off in a run, thinking she knew exactly where the human Inuyasha would be.

**Tokyo Forestry**

Kagome skid to a stop mid-way on the path. She fell back onto a patch of cool wet grass. Beside a stream that trickled down the hill-like landscape. A single huge tree stood over her. She'd been at it for an hour now, and she was exhausted.

Soon as she began to feel hope disappearing in her, as tears began to trickle down her face, a familiar voice came,

"Er…who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" gaped Kagome sitting up and looking around. "Who said that?"

A person with long jet-black hair jumped from the tree above her. Landing perfectly in front of her. Dark purple eyes looked into her relieved brown ones. She smiled, happy to see a familiar face,

"I found you."

"What?" he blinked. "Are you stalking me or something? Who are you?"

Kagome stood, "I'm Kagome and you're Inuyasha."

"Okay, now I'm sure you're some type of stalker." he grumbled. "What do you want?"

Kagome's smile widened, not sure of how she'd tell him this, "I need the jewel."

"What jewel?" he asked.

She walked up to him and patted both his pockets, "The jewel. It's purple like, looks mystical, and its light should look dim."

"How'd you know about that?" he asked, glaring now.

Kagome sighed then thought, "_This is going to be hard._"

"Hellooo?" snaps in her face.

She grabs his hand, stopping him from waving it in her face, "I just need it! Do you have it or not?"

Pain shots from Kagome's neck and she squeaks in pain. Kagome kneels to the ground, clenching at her neck. The human Inuyasha shots without thinking, in…worry?

"Kagome! Are you alright?" he asked.

She looks up at him, "Yeah…I'm fine…it'll pass. Its ju-wait..what?"

"Okay, that was weird." blinked Inuyasha, sitting down in front of Kagome.

Kagome nodded slowly in agreement, "Um…."

"Whoa! What happened to you! How'd you get the blue eyes, and the tattoo." he babbled, trying not to drool at the new goddess look she had.

She glanced at herself in the stream before sighing. Kagome saw something brighten a bit under Inuyasha's shirt. She grabbed his sleeve and yanked him forward. Kagome pulled back his shirt and pulled out the jewel. Inuyasha asked,

"W.what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this….I really need this jewel. What is it to you?" asked Kagome.

His eyes wavered, "That's none of your business."

"Please." begged Kagome, looking at the dim jewel now.

Inuyasha huffed loudly, "A girl gave it to me."

"Your…girlfriend?" asked Kagome, twitching in the process of saying that.

He sighs, "Not anymore…she betrayed me."

"Would this girl's name," started Kagome, hesitantly, "happen to me Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "How'd you know that!?"

"A wild guess." sighed Kagome, letting her hands drop to her side.

He asked, "Why o you look sad?"

"Nothing." huffed Kagome, giving a reassuring smile.

Something flickers in his eyes, "There's no use keeping this anymore. It's stupid to sulk over the past."

Kagome's eyes widen in shock. Did she hear right or were her ears playing tricks. Inuyasha took off the necklace and placed it in Kagome's hand. He shrugged,

"If I don't give it away now, Sango's going to literally kill me. She hates seeing me sulk over stuff like that. Miroku on the other hand…."

He shrug and gave her a smirk. Kagome blinked,

"Wooooow."

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

She smiled, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Right." he smirked. "Can you tell me why you need this anyway?"

Kagome smiled, "Even I can't explain it right. I'm only beginning to understand."

"Try me." he replied.

She shook her head, "I have to go. Thanks."

Kagome pecked him on the cheek, then watched for his reaction. He was beet red. She giggled and sighed when the jewel began to glow a bright white color. Everything around her turned blurry. She shouted what she could,

"Thank you again!"

**Please Review!!**


End file.
